doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evilquoll/July 2012 vandalism episode
This page is an archive of the user-page discussion on my page resulting from a massive attack from an idiot who turned out to be a user of the ISP "RCS & RDS S.A." in Bucharest, Romania. Over a period of about two weeks he committed various offences including: vandalising pages; posting his personal opinions on article talk pages (those are supposed to be strictly for discussion of how to improve the article only); throwing personal insults (including some which, under the law of England and Wales at least, would be hate crime on the grounds of race, sexuality or disability); creating offensive fake "user pages" for users who are currently blocked and thus unable to defend themselves from such attacks; blaming us (the two active admins) for the fact that he only has the shareware version of Doom 1 and the pirate version of Doom 2 (I told him that the proper versions are still readily and cheaply available, and even where, but he wouldn't listen); blaming id software for the fact that the patch to upgrade early Doom 2 to the current version won't work on the one he's got (and refusing to listen to my explanation that of course the patch isn't supposed to work on the pirate version); posting links to illegaly download the full games, or to illegaly patch the pirate edition to pseudo-legitimise it; and last but not least, trying to use his youth (he's 16) as an excuse, although there are plenty of Wikians who are younger than he and yet far more mature and responsible; and bleating that he "only" vandalised pages, as if this were a fun pastime instead of a nasty and disruptive act. He thus blames us for making him unwelcome, when the reality is that he made himself unwelcome (to the extent that Wikia staff have found it necessary to block a /22 (half the block in question) belonging to his ISP); it wasn't anything we did. Anything further which happens in this matter will be added to this archive in due course. wtf? blocked again? guys, you are so fucking mean!!! i got blocked again just because i told my opninion about tnt evilution shit??? oh and i'm surprised you didn't block this fucker 91.188.139.8 that vandalised a page, yet you blocked me!!! ok, i get it!!! you guys (admins) are a fat fags who like to block anonymous users!!! this is the truth! sorry about that but i hate being blocked just because i only tell my thoughts and i also got blocked from over different 10 wikias too just because i'm immature but i'm 16. ... what about disable anonymous contributors and let ONLY serious registered users to do their job? ok, this is how is better!!! do that and i'm happy with that since most anonymous contribs are vandals but maybe not all of them, just 50-60% and if you block me again, go to HELL!!!!!!! 04:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why not? You still don't listen and to make things worse, you vandalize pages and create pointless pages that have nothing to do with Doom and one of those was providing links to pirated versions of Doom, which is also prohibited by our policies. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :In reply to one of the points raised by the vandal, I reverted the edit of 91.188.139.8 as presumed vandalism (he(?) removed an important part of the page without giving any reason), but since this could also have been a good-faith edit (especially in the light of all the undesirable links that have been posted recently) and I have no evidence either way, I decided to see how the situation developed before taking any further action. :As for maturity, this isn't necessarily linked with age; the current bureaucrat of the His Dark Materials wiki is only 15, but I was surprised to learn this as she's one of the most mature and capable people I've come acrosss. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Serious problem with a vandal using multiple ip addresses. Recently we have been dealing with someone who we both warned to stop giving out his opinions on the topics themselves. To make things much worse on what I had to deal with, he created pointless pages that had nothing to do with Doom. One of those pages, was links to download pirated versions of Doom and Doom 2. What do propose we do about this situation? It wouldn't be surprising if he strikes again with a 5th ip address. I changed the year long blocks to 10 years because of his actions. The only thing we can do is block his future ip addresses up to an decade, unless if we can contact the wiki staff in hopes of tracking this person down. Justice ∞ (talk) 05:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should report this problem to Wikia Staff (the "Community Central" link on just about every page); they have the tools to find out where the vandal is coming from, to block him from all of Wikia, and to block his entire ISP if they think this action to be warranted. By his own admission he's been blocked from 10 different Wikias, but he's still too dumb to get the message. Time to slam the door on him. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) sorry about that no please don't contact wikia staff i'm sorry ok i'm leaving right now but i will post a single new page and that's community chest 4 beta release forgive me i will not post anymore doom 1 & 2 links so please forgive me so tomorrow i will buy doom 1 and 2 from my store if i find it. and the other 2 ips were not mine, they were from other people, the one that did single edit and left which surprinsly he didn't got blocked, wtf. ok i am sorry my bad english don't contact wikia i swear i will stop vandalising just don't block me again. 16:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: ok i get it it's late and they are gonna RAPE my ass!!! good for you that you won this war! i might come back but who knows, i don't care. if i will be blocked, i can't do anything! and if they do block me, can i go to other wikias or i will be blocked from EVERY wiki??? and not all the IP adresses were mine, please do some research before posting, IDIOT! 19:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) i did not wanted to reach here but shit happens as sometimes i can go way off road or something like that!!! seriously now i'm so tired and sorry for my actions but if you DONT trust me that i'm sorry, then i'm fine!!! since you don't know if whether i say the truth or not, you should NOT trust anyone (other than friends) but remember, i was trying to be a nice guy!!! oh and FUCK the shareware version of DOOM!!! why the fuck they included this shitty version on my CDs, this is too damn stupid! i'm not going to talk again about this shit but tomorrow i will try to buy the full version (no pirate links) and I WILL NOT tell you if i did or not cuz you don't care. peace. 19:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC)